Siapa yang Tahu?
by gigants
Summary: Bagi Megumi, menyingkirkan rasa sakit di dadanya, memegang undangan pernikahan Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mengherankan.
Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina di mata Tadokoro Megumi adalah dua orang yang memiliki sifat kepolaran yang berbeda, sehingga mereka tidak bisa bersatu seperti air dan minyak.

Megumi tidak tahu mengapa, semenjak Yukihira Souma masuk ke Totsuki, Nakiri Erina seperti sedang mengibarkan bendera permusuhan di antara mereka. Megumi ingat betul saat tahun pertamanya di Totsuki, setiap Souma dan Erina bertemu, Nakiri Erina akan mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya dan Souma hanya membalasnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Bahkan setelah Senzaemon Nakiri kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Totsukipun, setiap Erina bertemu dengan Souma, perempuan berambut pirang itu tetap menatap dengan dagu diangkat tinggi, masih mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya dengan suara kecil. Padahal, peran Souma sedikit banyak membuat Azami Nakiri tidak berkuasa lagi.

Tetapi tidak semua orang tahu, bahkan Megumi sendiri jika ia tidak mencoba mengingat masa sekolah menengah atasnya yang penuh warna, bahwa hubungan Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina tidak seperti air dan minyak. Karena bagi Megumi, menyingkirkan rasa sakit di dadanya, memegang undangan pernikahan Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mengherankan.

.

.

Siapa yang Tahu?

Tadokoro Megumi ft. Sorina

* * *

 **Satu**

Semenjak Nakiri Azami menjadi kepala sekolah Tootsuki, Nakiri Erina sudah sering menginap di Asrama Polar Star, bahkan setelah Senzaemon kembali menjadi kepala sekolah, menemukan Erina di Asrama Polar Star adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Walaupun saat berada di Asrama, Erina lebih terlihat sering berdebat dengan Yukihira Souma. Terkadang mereka berdua lebih memilih berdebat di dapur asrama daripada ikut dengan yang lainnya di kamar Marui.

Saking penasaran dengan apa yang diperdebatkan Souma dengan Erina, Tadokoro Megumi sempat menguping pembincaraan dua orang yang digadang-gadang akan memperebutkan posisi pertama di Totsuki pada tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas mereka.

"Katakan padaku Erina." Ucap Souma saat itu, dengan nada perintah yang kental sekali tetapi sarat dengan kekecewaan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Megumi mendengar Souma memanggil perempuan berambut pirang dengan nama panggilannya saja.

"Ti-dak." Balas Erina, suaranya bergetar, menandakan ia ingin menangis. Belum ada satu menit dan Tadokoro Megumi sudah dikagetkan dengan beberapa fakta yang muncul di hadapannya. Apalagi saat manik matanya melihat Yukihira Souma memeluk Nakiri Erina. Mengusap rambutnya pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang Megumi tidak bisa dengar.

Siapa yang tahu Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina dapat setenang ini di satu ruangan yang sama?

 **.**

 **.**

Megumi senang dengan perasaannya. Senang saat mendengar Souma memanggil namanya, senang tertawa bersama Souma, senang saat mereka berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Senang sekali saat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat laki-laki berambut merah itu berada di sampingnya.

Megumi tidak dapat mengelak bahwa Souma-lah yang mengubah kehidupannya. Berdiri disampingnya dan mengubah masa depannya. Membangun kembali tembok-tembok kehidupannya yang telah runtuh. Membuatnya kembali berdiri saat ia sudah jatuh tersungkur. Megumi tidak dapat mengelak, membantah, bahwa Souma adalah segalanya bagi kehidupannya.

Megumi-pun tidak dapat mengelak, kalau ia, jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki pemiliki kedai Yukihira tersebut.

* * *

 **Dua**

Bagi Tadokoro Megumi, dapat merasakan masakan _ala_ Yukihira adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Memiliki peringkat kedua ' _10 hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup'_ dengan peringkat pertama adalah _dapat bertemu dengan Yukihira Souma._ Masakan Yukihira Souma dapat membuatmu gembira, senang tidak terkira.

Maka dari itu, Megumi bingung sendiri karena Nakiri Erina tidak dapat merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Masakan Souma tidak berefek apapun pada perempuan itu. Erina hanya akan mencibir pelan, mengatakan kalau masakan Souma tidak memenuhi standarnya. Tapi Souma tetap tersenyum, sembari mengatakan kata-kata semangat kalau dia akan mencoba lagi. Ya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Souma memiliki janji untuk membuat Nakiri Erina mengakui kalau masakannya _sesuai standar._

Seperti hari itu, siang yang panas di Asrama polar star.

"Ayolah Nakiri, kenapa kau tidak mengakui kalau masakanku itu enak." Megumi yang melihat mereka dari ujung meja makan hanya tersenyum maklum—juga teman-teman satu asramanya, sudah biasa dengan adegan tersebut.

"Huh, Yukihira. Perlu berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk membuatku mengatakan masakanmu itu enak."

Biasanya percakapan antara mereka berdua sampai situ saja dalam pandangan Megumi. Hingga secara tidak sengaja Megumi melihat siku Souma tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Erina, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Kemudian Nakiri Erina tersenyum, walau hanya sesaat.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Nakiri Erina dapat tersenyum manis seperti itu, untuk Yukihira Souma pula?

 **.**

 **.**

Masalahnya adalah, Tootsuki bukanlah sekolah yang dapat kau entengkan begitu saja. Iya sih, rezim kekuasaan Azami Nakiri sudah dua tahun yang lalu bubar, tetapi Tootsuki tetaplah menjadi tempat paling mengerikan.

Walaupun Megumi sudah masuk ke tahun ketiganya masa-masa sekolah atasnya di Tootsuki, tidak menjadikan dirinya yang terhebat atau masuk ke _kesepuluh elit_. Bagaimana bisa, ya walaupun angkatan mereka disebut-sebut sebagai angkatan _emas_ , ternyata angkatan di bawahnya juga lebih mengerikan. Tidak dikeluarkan dari Tootsuki seperti (lebih dari) tiga perempat teman satu angkatannya saja ia sudah bersyukur.

Jadi dua tahun penuh ini ia bekerja keras untuk tidak mendapatkan nilai-nilai merah. Walaupun ia senang memperhatikan Souma—laki-laki pujaannya, Megumi juga masih ingat kalau kemampuannya _pas-pasan_. Lalai sedikit, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Untungnya, Megumi masih sadar, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dari pada memandang Yukihira Souma.

Walaupun dengan terpaksa.

* * *

 **Tiga**

Megumi menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat, seberat hari yang dialaminya. Hari ini ia baru pulang ke asrama polar tepat satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Matanya mulai berat dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya lemas dan pegal. Megumi kira, setelah ia masuk ke tahun ketiganya, tugas sekolahnya akan banyak berkurang. Ternyata bukannya berkurang, malah bertambah lebih banyak.

Mendorong pintu asrama pelan, berpikir tidak ada teman satu asramanya yang masih terjaga malam begini. Jadi saat Tadokoro Megumi mendengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yukihira Souma adalah pelaku di baliknya.

"Souma-kun? Masih bangun rupanya?" Megumi menaikkan alisnya, sedangkan yang ditanya malah menggaruk rambutnya asal. Suasana disitu memang gelap, tapi mata Megumi masih dapat melihat betapa kacau penampilan Souma. Rambutnya berantakan, baju dan celananya kusut.

"Ah, aku baru saja pulang rapat" jawab Souma pelan, suaranya berat, tersirat nada ragu di sana.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau kau kan masuk ke _second elite._ "

"Haha, ya."

Hening. Baru pertama kalinya Megumi merasa tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan lacar dengan pemuda itu, atau memang ini pertama kalinya Souma tidak berbicara banyak padanya?

"Apakah Erina pulang ke Asrama?" Suatu pertanyaan yang wajar, karena ya seperti yang sudah diperkirakaan oleh orang-orang bahwa Erina akan mendapat gelar sebagai _elite pertama_ di Totsuki pada tahun ketiganya.

"Nakiri? A-aku tidak tahu"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan naik" Tidak tahan dengan suasana diantara mereka berdua, akhirnya Megumi pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Souma hanya mengangguk pelan.

Takut terjatuh karena suasana di tangga gelap membuat Megumi, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak menganggu teman-temannya yang sedang tidur. Hingga sampai pada anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai dua, ia mendengar suara dari bawah. Bukannya hanya ada Yukihira Souma di sana tadi?

"Souma, siapa?" suaranya ringan dan lembut, memanggil Souma dengan nada yang, err… menggoda? Anehnya lagi terdengar familier bagi Megumi.

"Megumi" suara Souma terdengar kemudian.

"Haha, apakah kita akan melanjutkannya lagi?"

Walaupun malam itu Megumi sangatlah mengantuk, bahkan matanya sudah sangat pegal sekali dan seluruh badannya ingin segera jatuh ke kasurnya yang empuk. Megumi sadar betul suara siapa itu. Walaupun _suara itu_ dengan nada menggoda yang tidak biasa, bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Megumi meremang. Megumi yakin kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Nakiri Erina.

Bukannya tadi Souma mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu di mana Erina?

Siapa yang tahu Yukihira Souma dapat berbohong dan Nakiri Erina dapat mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada menggoda? Lebih tepatnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang Yukihira lakukan dengan Nakiri malam itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian setelahnya sedikit samar bagi Megumi. Jelas betul ia mendengar Nakiri Erina malam itu, dan ia yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu diantara _second_ dan _first seat elite_ di Totsuki tersebut. Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang menghayal malam itu. Karena, dua hari setelahnya ia melihat Souma dan Erina tidak seperti biasanya. Iya sih mereka memang tidak pernah dalam kondisi yang _baik_. Tetapi, hari itu seperti melihat Souma dan Erina di tahun pertama mereka.

Bahkan sekarang, Souma juga ikut marah.

Biasanya, saat Erina marah, mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Souma, Souma akan membiarkannya saja. Tidak dengan kali ini, Souma juga ikut marah, membalas perkataan Erina dengan sesuatu yang tak enak terdengar di telinga. Setahu Megumi, Souma bukanlah laki-laki yang suka seperti itu.

Hingga esoknya Megumi mendengar bahwa Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina akan bertanding dalam Shokugeki. Membuat setiap orang di Totsuki tak sabar menunggu pertarungan yang akan tercatat dalam sejarah Totsuki. Memperebutkan posisi pertama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Satu hari sebelum kelulusan mereka.

 **.**

Shokugeki antara Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina sepuluh tahun yang lalu dimenangkan oleh Souma. Shokugeki yang panjang dan melelahkan, bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam bagi ketiga juri untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Selisih satu poin dan Nakiri Erina menyerahkan posisinya di hari terakhir masa sekolah menengah atasnya di Totsuki.

Setelah kelulusan Yukihira Souma pergi. Mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk berkeliling dunia. Padahal kalau ia mau, ia dapat dengan mudah masuk ke restaurant yang ia inginkan. Tapi Souma tetaplah souma, keras kepala seperti biasa. Dia pergi. Sayangnya, setelah ia pergi, tidak ada yang tahu di mana Souma berada.

* * *

 **Empat**

Hingga sekarang, sepuluh tahun kemudian, tidak ada yang tahu di mana laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu. Sampai hari ini, saat Nakiri Alice mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengadakan sebuah pesta reuni angkatan mereka. Mengatakan bahwa Yukihira Souma akan datang. Benarkah? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kabar datangnya Yukihira Souma di pesta reuni membuat beberapa teman Megumi datang. Bahkan Hayama yang biasanya cuek saja, jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk menemuinya—walaupun ia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan Megumi sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Nakiri Erina akan ikut datang. Sebenarnya, Megumi-pun penasaran dengan keadaan Souma sekarang. Walaupun ia juga tidak ingin mengakui kalau perasaanya terhadap Souma masih ada. Yah, berharap saja boleh lah. Mungkin pertemuannya kali ini dengan Souma akan merubah segalanya.

Mengedarkan kepalanya pelan, melihat beberapa teman-temannya bercerita. Walaupun Souma tidak datang, sepertinya bukan masalah karena mereka juga menikmati pesta _reuni_ itu sendiri. Tetapi, saat laki-laki itu muncul di depan pintu, dengan senyum khasnya yang sama seperti Megumi lihat tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Souma!"

 **.**

Souma tidak banyak berubah. Masih dengan senyum dan tatapan mata yang sama, bahkan cara berbicaranya pun tidak berubah. Souma tidak banyak berubah sungguh. Hanya rambut merahnya yang berantakan itu kini ia potong rapi, ia dulu yang hanya sering menggunakan kaos biru restaurant _Yukihira_ kini ia ganti dengan kemeja hitam selengan. Souma tidak banyak berubah.

Mengamati Souma dari jauh, Megumi sadar bahwa semenjak laki-laki itu masuk, Souma langsung duduk di samping Nakiri Erina. Tidak menyadari bahwa perempuan berambut pirang itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Erina bahkan hanya menatap kesal Souma, tapi laki-laki itu tidak peduli. Bagaimana Megumi bias tahu? Karena saat mereka saling bersitatap, Souma akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bahkan Megumi pernah melihat Souma mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Erina.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Tadokoro Megumi dapat merasakan perasaan aneh itu di antara Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina padahal sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya?

* * *

Ya, mungkin hanya Megumi yang tahu mengenai hubungan antara Yukihira Souma dan Nakiri Erina tidak seperti air dan minyak. Karena setelah ia menerima undangan pernikahan mereka berdua—satu bulan setelah pesta reuni itu—ponselnya dipenuhi pemberitahuan yang banyak sekali, teman-teman satu angkatannya lah pelakunya. Mengatakan ketidakpercayaan mereka mengenai berita pernikahan tersebut.

Suara pemberitahuan _group chat_ -nya sepertinya tidak akan berhenti hingga hari pernikahan Souma dan Erina datang. Tetapi tidak harus dengan menganggu kehidupannya yang sedang patah hati juga. Saking kesalnya, Megumi bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mengetik sesuatu pada _group chat_ angkatannya. Membuatnya tiba-tiba di _bom_ oleh banyak pertanyaan.

Mengapa ia harus menulis ini?

 _ **Aku sudah tahu, melihat Souma mencium Erina di pesta reuni kemarin.**_

Sial.

Kenapa juga harus ia—dari semua orang—yang tahu hubungan mereka berdua, bahkan saat mereka masih di Totsuki.


End file.
